Happy halloween Past and present
by Frosty-ya
Summary: Find out what Law and X drake have in mind this Halloween and find out about their grueling past


Super-Halloween

Happy early Halloween readers! I've decide to release this fanfic a bit early as I'm too excited. Anyway hope you enjoy!

XXXXX

6:00 pm on a certain winter island, people were celebrating Halloween. Children were scaring the wits out of people while the grownups were busy trying to pry the scared kids off their legs. The atmosphere was so festive you could feel the tension of some people alert and ready for any pranks plus the relaxation and joy of the other citizens pouncing on their victims with a cheer. Candy wrappers littered the streets alongside spilled drinks of the noisy children. All this joy and festivity while everyone turned a blind eye to the obvious destruction ruining them all and instead, found a reason to celebrate. For some people this may be the last day they ever get to celebrate this special occasion. The people of this island tried so desperately to ignore the sickness creeping through them and with tears rushing down their faces smiled and whooped through the streets. Any pass buyer would think that they were tears of joy and happiness but those who knew this winter wonderland were aware of the darkness consuming this island and knew what those tears truly meant.

In a hospital not too far from the celebration was a sick girl with white blemishes on her skin. Next to her was her brother, holding her hand and assuring her that everything would be just fine.

"Why is it so noisy outside?" The girl croaked.

"You know Lamy," the boy with the white furry hat with a soothing voice replied, "The festivals of Flevance are always so noisy."

"Law…" Lamy groaned, "It hurts."

"Don't worry," Law said, "Dad will definitely find a cure and it won't be long from now."

He glanced out the window and smiled a sad smiled as he saw lights and confetti being thrown in the air.

"What's happening out there?" Lamy asked.

"They're celebrating Halloween," Her older brother explained, "They're using confetti and the sky is lit up a bright orange from the lights. I can see a few children from our academy dressed up down there going trick or treating and there's the schools nun friend supervising our classmates, kind as always."

The nun caught Law from the corner of her eye and waved him over.

"I'll be right back." Law said glancing at his younger sister for what he did not know was the last time.

Hurrying down the hospital stairs he ran into his mother who asked where he was going and to which he replied that he was going to the festival to see someone. Running to the festival he grinned at his friends calling to him when a loud bang sounded. Law screeched to a stop to see men wearing suits with loaded pistols in their hands. A look of pure terror masked his face as he ran in the opposite direction back to the hospital, a shot came from in front of him narrowly missing his face and he heard a scream of his friend Lily as she got hit in the heart. He spun round back to the festival and gasped. The village was in flames and instead of orange lights, it was blood red lights that painted the sky, the place was now filled with screams of bloody murder instead of festive cheer.

He stood frozen when a voice snapped him out of his daze. A hand reached for him pulling his fragile body closer to the destruction. He screamed and kicked then suddenly stopped as he recognised the voice. Looking up, he saw the face of the nun. She dragged him over to the side-lines. There he saw a few of his classmates crying with ripped clothes, exposing more of their infected skin.

"They said they would leave children and women alive, look there's an escape boat." The nun explained.

"I can't!" Law rejected, "My sister! She's still in the hospital!"

"Leave her for now, someone will pick her up." Someone said. He spun round to see Jake with his fallen sister in his arms.

"No!" Law screamed running toward the hospital. The spotted two familiar figures ahead of him and was beyond relief.

"Mother! Father!" He called.

They both turned their heads to see Law and reached their arms out to embrace him when a shot rang through the night. Law's mouth drooped open with shock planted on his face as blood flew past his face. The lifeless bodies of his parents fell face forward.

"Two infected, exterminated." A voice said.

Tears welled up in his eyes

"MOTHER! FATHER!" He shouted, reaching for them.

Another shot was heard behind him and he turned his head, to see the soulless body of the nun drop to the ground. His eyes teared up more and he dropped to the ground with fists clenched. A loud boom sounded not too far off and Law whipped his head round to the hospital in bright red and yellow flames.

"LAMY!" He screamed. He looked up to the sky as the truth overtook him; he wailed and wondered if there was such thing as god in this world.

Law woke up panting with his bed sheets clenched tightly within his fingers. He tried to calm down his breathing as then unexpected memories resurfaced. He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked in the mirror; his eyes were red from crying and his hair was dishevelled from the tossing and turning. Looking at his calendar he saw that it was Halloween, exactly 15 years since the incident. He swung his legs over the bed and unrolled a roll of bandage over his face and arms. Today was the day he was going to be the masked men.

Throughout the whole day, screams could be heard from the yellow submarine from the scared crew of the heart pirates. It was indeed no wonder that no sea kings attacked them that day.

In another winter island in North Blue, not too far from Flevance, was Minion Island. This island was quiet with no sound except the occasional tohoot from the owl apart from that, nothing. In a certain house was a little boy with ginger hair and bright baby blue eyes. He grinned as he dressed into a bright red vampire costume showing of his brilliant cobalt eyes. He kept the grin on his face and walked over to the back garden. He kept his beloved marine hat on and sparred outside waiting for his friends to come by then go trick or treating. That was how this little boy spent most of his time, sparring. He was inspired to become a marine after his father betrayed them and left to become a pirate. Disgusted, he promised his mother to become the best marine the navy have ever seen.

He narrowed his eyes on the target in front of him throwing the knife. He missed and was surprised. He never missed. With a confused expression he went to look after knife and came across a round object. It was soft and round with a green peel and darker green swirls. He forgot about the knife and walked back the garden slumping against the wall. He held the object up high into the moonlight and had a sudden desire to eat it. He hovered his mouth over then mysterious object and took a cautious bit. He gagged and spat a few pieces out, but most of it, he had already eaten. It left a horrid taste in his mouth. He suddenly became aware as his senses heightened and grew taller while he felt his teeth growing sharp. He suddenly felt blood lust and rampaged over the streets killing all the people his orange eyes layed on.

X Drake snapped out of his memories as he rembered where he was. His crew dressed him up in a red vampire suit and was currently on his ship while his crew was celebrating Halloween. He rembered he told his mother that he wanted to be a dinosaur when he grew up and she told him it was impossible. How he wished she could see him now.

Halloween was quite boring so why not have some fun? He grinned as he began to grow a green tail and his eyes changes to brilliant yellow and orange. Screams tore through the night as a specific green pirates dinosaur caused a ruckus.

XXXXX

Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
